other world
by kyeriakhalid and Shizune
Summary: world indanger, three persons can save it... former as crescente nuwedes
1. chapter one

Cherizzie_09: Well this is my first ever story hope you like!!

Lester_09: yeah right!? Like they will read your story it stinks!!

Cherizzie_09: SHUT UP!!! (Yelling at him)

Lester_09: OUCH!! I think you broke my ears?! Oh well cherizzie_09 doesn't own digimon or their character! Bye!!

~*~*~*~

RIEGN OF LIES 

Prologue: The Truth

After the adventures of season one… all of them gone on their own life. Taichi still plays soccer and Hikari helps Sora in the flower shop while Joe stills have summer classes which he was taking even he didn't fail any subject. Koushiro stills stuck up in his computer and Mimi went in Hawaii to spend her vacation with. At Yamato, he was waiting for Takeru to arrive in the airport. Takeru spent his vacation in Germany where their grandparents live. A blond boy suddenly walk up to Yamato smiling and he was wearing white hat, white t-shirt with an over red coat, blue jeans and blue, red and white shoes.

The boy said "hey! What's up!"

"Nothing much" Yamato said.

"How's dad doing?" the boy asked.

"His fine, Takeru and how's mom?" Yamato said.

"Yeah! Mom's fine too could you take me home. Mom said she'd be late please!!!" Takeru pleaded.

"O…okay!!" Yamato said.

When they arrived at Takeru's apartment. They opened the door and went straight at Takeru's room. It was quiet inside the two didn't speak for ten or fifteen minutes. Yamato was the one who broke the long silence between them.

" So… what did you exactly tell mom?" Yamato asked.

" I kinda told her that I'll be spending my time at Yamagi's place when I was in Germany how about you what did you tell dad exactly?" Takeru glare at his brother.

" Well… I … told him that I spent my whole vacation with Migagami?!" Yamato said nervouslỵ.

"Hope they didn't notice that we were lying to them?" Takeru sigh.

"Yeah." Yamato sigh, " at least we did save the princess and the Heavens Gate. Right?!"

After that there were a long silence again. Then suddenly they heard footsteps. They quickly look at each other and thru the door. Yamato throw his hand toward the door and suddenly it open (without coming close thru the door) and they saw someone staring at them angry it was…

"Mimi?!" the two boys gasped.

" You two lied to your parents and you guys aren't worried! Huh?" Mimi asked in curiosity in her eyes.

"Well… you see that… um… how are we going to say this?!" Takeru said.

"How did you get in without the two of us opening the door Mimi?" Yamato shot the question at Mimi, where she shot him back in a mean glance.

"The door was open I didn't mean to get in without permission but I knocked many times where you two weren't listening..." Mimi said it in a mean tone.

" Hey! You too just lied to your parents when you say that you're going to Hawaii. Didn't you?" Yamato said.

" Yeah! Guess were even." Mimi sigh.

Takeru suddenly look at the computer it started to operate without anyone operating it. Takeru just stared at the computer when it flashing some code and he recognize the writings in the computer. He decided to tell his brother.

" Yamato.." Takeru said " YAMATO!!!"

" What!?" Yamato snap when he looked away to Mimi and glance at his brother.

" The computer?" Takeru said staring at the computer shocked.

" Huh?" Yamato said when he look where his brother was staring at he broke into silence.

Mimi who was there was also shocked staring at Takeru's computer. Written codes appearing fast at Takeru's computer then is sudden became blank where the three children was stun in what they saw…. When suddenly a familiar face was shown in the screen.

" Hi children, how are you doing now?" a familiar voice said.

Yamato and Takeru knew who was it; it was their old friend…

" Treece…" someone spoke the name.

" You know Treece, you really scared us." Takeru asked.

 " Ex… Excuse me?" The person said.

" Guess not you look like Treece." Mimi said.

" You must be Terence's son, Kyle." Yamato said.

" Yeah? How did you know that?" Kyle asked.

" I guess you still don't know us Kyle I'm Takeru also known as Priestess of Water, Selence…" Takeru said.

" And I'm Yamato " Yamato continue, " the Sorcerer of Fire, Lexus."

" I'm Mimi also known as the Mage of Wind, Winddam." Mimi ended the sentence.

" I guess, there's a reason why are you here?" Takeru smirked at them.

" Yeah! Anyway why are you here Kyle?" Yamato asked.

Kyle explains why he was there. It took about two to three hours explaining to them something.

" Well… its about that remember your powers are stilled active so be careful when using it okay." Kyle said.

" S… sure? Well good luck!" Mimi said. They stared at each other's for about fifteen minutes before someone broke the silence.

" Hey guys! Its getting late you should go home." Takeru said. And the two nodded and left the house.

~*~*~*~

please don't forget the review if I will continue!


	2. chapter two

I know this is stupid no one is reviewing this and I still have my hope he he he! please reviews!

~*~*~*~

Chapter I

The New Enemy

 This takes in when season two ended… Vacation time.

It was another ending school year Takeru, Hikari and Daisuke will be in grade six and all of them will eleven years old, so is Ken and Miyako both in grade seven and will be twelve years old while Iori will be in grade four, ten years old. Hikari and Daisuke were waiting for their friends outside the school gate.

" What's keeping them so long?" Daisuke asked.

" I don't know Dai… I don't know?" Hikari answered.

Meanwhile at Iori and Miyako.

" O… okay what's taking those to sooooo long!" Miyako almost shouted while she was squishing poromon.

" Iori I think you better stop her before she turn me into data!!" Poromon almost shouted at Iori.

" Miyako you better stop it they get here and asked why are they late… again?" Iori said in a gentle voice.

" Yeah guess your right Iori… guess your right?" Miyako sighed.

Five minutes later. Two boys were running fast as they can. The boy who has indigo hair has a toast in his mouth and the blond boy was laughing at him. When they arrived where Miyako and Iori are. Sudden outburst of…

" WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!!!!" Miyako shouted angrily at them.

" Well… I … I mean we…" Ken was pantly slowly to regain his breath.

" When I went to Ken his mom told me that he was still asleep I told his mom if I could wake him up and she said yes when I told him were going to meet up with the others because it was the first day of school …" Takeru said sighing that Ken should continued the story.

" I got up quickly that a shower and quickly got dress and have breakfast _in the way here!_" Ken said in a harden voice in the last four words. Takeru just chuckled in his behavior.

" We better go Hikari and Daisuke are waiting for us," Iori said so Miyako wouldn't be angrier with them.

At Hikari and Daisuke…

They saw Miyako, Iori, Ken and Takeru walking towards them.

" What took you guys so long?" Daisuke asked.

" Asked HIM about that!" Miyako said angrily staring at Ken.

" Ken?" Hikari stared at Ken.

" Umm… Well…Takeru will you tell why are we late… again?!" Ken said running inside the school campus.

" Hey! Why am I the one whose going to tell them it's your fault not mine!!" Takeru shouted at Ken and whispered something " double crosser…"

" Well mind telling us what happen?" Daisuke asked Takeru.

Takeru told them everything what happen the part, which he forgot to tell Miyako and Iori about. When they enter the computer room they were all laughing except for Takeru who was chuckling at Ken.

" Geez… Thanks for telling them my wonderful life story." Ken said sarcastically.

" Hey! You said that I should tell them what happen… so I told them." Takeru said with his evil grin in his face. 

" Well we better go big brother and the others are waiting for us in the digital world" Hikari said.

" Well! Chosen Children be ready cause I'll open the gate now" Miyako said excitedly " Alright Digi-port Open!!"

They were in the part of the digimon world where in a large beautiful lake. They saw six people who are talking under a tree.

" Hey! Guys!" Daisuke shouted. They run up to meet them.

" What took you so long to get here?" Taichi asked them.

" I have a little trouble waking up somebody." Takeru said in a smirked.

" What little trouble Takeru?" Sora said. 

" I-" he was sudden cut off by Ken's sentence.

" Say that story again Takeru Takaishi or I'll have the dark ring in you before you can say digimon Kaiser!!" Ken shouted at Takeru.

" Sheez… alright I won't tell them," Takeru said. Boy his angry! He thought.

After that they walk under the tree where the older children was standing a while ago. Two hours later they decided to split to have a walk and conversation.

" Well, lets split up I'm going with Joe and Ken to talk about something" Koushiro said.

" Taichi, Iori and me have some discussion to do. Right?!" Daisuke said. The two boys nodded.

" Well me and the girls have some girl talk!" Miyako shouted

.

" Ewww!" The boys said except for Takeru and Yamato.

" Sorry girls!" Mimi said.

" What do you mean Mimi your not going to joins us?" Sora asked.

" Yeah, sorry" Mimi said.

" Why's that" Hikari said.

" Well…" Mimi glances at the two blond boys where they didn't notice she was staring at them.

" It's not my fault it's his fault!" Takeru sudden speak up and pointing at Yamato.

" What did you say Takeru?" Joe asked.

Yamato shot Takeru an angry glance and said.

" Hey! Its also your fault that the three of us got grounded!" Yamato shouted.

" Well whose plan was that any… way…" Takeru was trailed off when she saw Mimi's angry face.

" Two you will have a little talk with ME!" Mimi said. And walk away headed to the forest.

" I'm going to kill you for this Takeru." Yamato said to Takeru and followed Mimi.

" Hey I wasn't alone you were there so your involved." Takeru said when he followed Yamato and Mimi.

They left the group rather confusion in their faces.

" I wonder what Takeru and Yamato did wrong?" Taichi asked them.

" I don't know Taichi?" Sora answer.

At the forest where the went.

" Nice acting you two." Mimi said.

" Yeah! Anyway are we going to tell them that-" Yamato stop when heard something. And begun to look around.

Beep!  Beep!  Beep!

" What was that?" Mimi asked.

" It's coming over here guys!" Takeru shouted.

They went where Takeru was, and they saw three crystals. Red as fire, white as the wind and blue as the water. The three exchange glances and look at the crystal. When suddenly a screen flash that made them jump back to their heels. A familiar face was shown in the screen in front of them.

" Kyle?!" Takeru said.

" Yes, Takeru its me I need your help again warriors." Kyle said.

" Tell us what is it? And will help you in anyway we can help!" Mimi said in awe.

" You guys noticed the crystal in front of you…" Treece stop to wait for they reply.

" Yeah so?" Yamato answered.

" This is the reincarnation crystal that was destroyed when you guys last help us." Kyle said.

" Your saying that the Heavens Gate is in trouble again we got to save it?" Takeru asked.

" Yes, But not our world the digimon world and your world is also endangered." Kyle stop to let them absorbed the information.

" You mean that three worlds are in trouble but… but whose doing this?" Mimi asked.

" It's the dark ocean and the world of chaos. Both of the two worlds are trying to crush the three worlds so they can conquer it… and also remember the enemies you guys defeated in the Heavens Gate." Kyle said.

" Yeah we stilled remember them Kelvin of the dark mage…" Yamato said.

" Jane of the demon card…" Mimi said.

" Pia of the dark clan…" Takeru continue.

" And… Darkness of the underworld." They said together. " Why?"

" Because they escape the world of chaos and wants the digimon world and your world when they succeed to destroy Heavens Gate…" Kyle said in a sad tone.

" I guess we have to go back." Yamato said.

" No!" Kyle shouted.

" W-Why's that?" Mimi said.

" I need you guys there in your world and the digimon world and also please take your new improve power you guys needed it believe me you need it." Kyle said.

" But how can we help you. The Heavens Gate is almost a home for us too. And there people we promise to protect and we intend to keep it." Takeru said in a sad. Tone.

" Don't worry Takeru they will pray for your success. Your new power came for our hope and our faith because we believe that you can save our world. And together with your friends you save the digimon world and your world… I … no the people in Heavens Gate believe, trust, faith and have hope in you three that our save world… so don't worry we'll be alive in those crystals and your heart…" Kyle said before disappearing in front in their eyes.

" I… I'll follow what Kyle said to us." Mimi said in determination in her eyes.

" Yes, your right when we came in their world and save the princess… but… ended up destroying everything." Takeru said.

" And we devote ourselves that we'll save their world no matter what we'll do anything they say as long it's the sake of protecting their world and keeping it safe…" Yamato went where the red crystal was place.

" And were going to fulfill that promise to them because like our world and the digimon world Heavens Gate also became a home to us and in that world we learn to stand in our feet not by the help of others…" Mimi said while walking up where the white crystal was place.

" They also taught us that we should never listen in what others thinks because you only try to help them even thought they are afraid, scared or angry at you… learn that sometimes secrets are meant to be when you already accomplish it and in the end you just made a big mistake in your life but for them a great victory or war has been won…" Takeru said walking in straight in the blue crystal.

" We made a mistake that we hold in our hearts like a scar that it will never be and forever remained in our hearts…" the three said together when they hold their crystal. And walk back where the others are waiting…

~*~*~*~

Please I need some encouragement here REVEIWS!!!!!


End file.
